We Can Share It
by munchkin-hime
Summary: Roxas wasn't supposed to become too attached her. Yet...he was starting to...feel something for her. She wanted to let him feel...But she didn't think it'd end like this. If only she had just Shared. RoxasXOC


"I don't have much time left," Roxas' voice flowed through my ears, and into my mind. We were sitting on Memory Skyscraper. His hands were balled together, and hanging limp between his spread legs which were dangling freely off the height. His shoulders heaved, as he closed his eyes.

"Much time left...for what, Roxas?" she asked, softly—scared of the answer she might receive.

He took a breath, tilting his head back and letting the sprinkle or rain hit his face, "I'd die before hurting you. You know that. Right?"

"I know, Roxas..." she said quietly. Again; softly. She twiddled her thumbs together, shifting her eyes over to his figure. He wore his usual attire; the black Organization coat. She felt out of place in this world. She was wearing a pale, yellow tank top, even in the rain and plain jeans. Black street shoes were on her feet, and a moonstone around her neck. An Organization coat was resting beside her. She was supposed to wear it. She didn't really like it, though.

"You know...you're going to get sick if you don't put your coat back on," Roxas told her cooly, cracking a single eye open. She nodded slowly, "I don't care."

He was still breathing heavily, "You shouldn't even be out here, Jade. Those Heartless could've slaughtered you."

"I had that fancy key thing..." she murmured, picturing the weapon in her mind. It was the exact opposite of the Oblivion. It was the Oathkeeper.

"You only have that because of me..." he trailed off.

She nodded slowly, "Maybe. As long as you're in my heart... I can use it. Hmm..Right?"

He was silent for a moment, before replying, "Yeah. I guess."

He was supposed to take care of her. Xemnas told him to. It was his mission. He was supposed to protect her; keep her alive. It was kind of difficult with her following him out into the city where the Heartless lurked, though. They craved the pure heart she possessed. Then again...

He did, too.

"What did you mean before...Roxas?" her voice was barely audible over the small pitter patter of the soft rain.

"Hmm?"

"About you not having much time left..?"

He opened his eyes, turning to look at her for what felt like the first time that day. She looked so fragile. She looked as if she were about to shatter any minute. She seemed happy enough; but he could see it in her eyes. There was pain in her eyes. Even if they were shining with happiness, he could still see the pain hiding behind them. When he was with her, he felt as if he could _feel_. He felt as though he could feel her pain, yet...only a small fraction. He didn't know what wrong. He didn't ask. Just like she didn't ask him much about himself.

Her face was soft, her whole being was soft and frail. Her chocolate brown eyes, almost black at times, could easily give away her feelings. Her shy, tight lipped smile that made butterflies flutter about his stomach. She was so frail looking. He was scared he would break her if he didn't act, right. He didn't want to answer her question. What if she shattered? She was like thin glass.

He just smiled; there was a sort of glow that radiated off of her. It made him happy. He decided on a simple answer, "I'm...I'm going away, soon."

"How soon?" she whispered.

"Pretty soon. Not too soon...But pretty soon."

Silence.

She rested her hands in her lap, releasing a small sneeze and excusing herself. Roxas furrowed his brow, "Seriously. You're going to catch a cold."

She sniffled, "I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes slightly. He'd become...sort of _attached _to her. When Xemnas put her in his hands he didn't really care for her. But over time, he'd grown to like her more and more... So much... He almost couldn't stand to be away from her for than five seconds. He craved the feeling he gave her. Even if... he didn't really have feelings. Yet, like before, whenever he was with her, he was pretty sure...he felt. It was like she was sharing that special and fragile, powerful thing with him that was her heart. Xemnas had ordered him to be careful with that one aspect of her. He had told him the heart was weak. Feelings could overcome it. He sternly told him not to break it. Yet, Roxas was more afraid of breaking the feelings within in.

"You're different, Roxas..." she suddenly spoke, kicking her feet off the edge of the tower. "Aren't you?"

He nodded, snapping out of his thoughts, "Yeah."

"I think I know what you are," she looked up; looked ahead

"What's that?" he asked, curiously.

She turned to him, "Would you like to listen?"

He blinked, "Listen..."

"To my heart," a soft smile played on her soft lips to match. "Would you...Roxas?"

"I...I ..." he swallowed, "OK."

He leaned against her, putting his ear to her heart to hear a melodious beat. Her heart. He pressed his lips together, something pouring into his soul that wasn't there before.

Feelings?

He was about to pull back, but this sweet melody... He closed his eyes.

"Roxas..." her voice strained. "Roxas, what're you doing?"

He didn't notice the pinkish hued glow that was surrounding her whole body. He didn't feel her squirm. He didn't hear her.

"Roxas, stop. Roxas..." her voice was fearful, trembling.

He didn't notice what he was doing. A crystal, a fragment... That which was her heart was slowly emerging from her.

"Roxas," she gasped sharply, "Roxas, stop!"

He opened his eyes slowly, finally noticing. His eyes blinked and widened; he was...taking her heart?

No.

This wasn't fair. He wanted a heart. He yearned for a heart. And here he was about to _get_ one. So easily, too... But... Jade... Even though he didn't feel any feelings... He still felt _something_ for her!

Her complexion was pale, her eyes dull, her lips in a straight line, pressed together. She looked more frail and fragile than ever.

She tried to catch her breath, "Roxas...Can I tell you something?"

"What's that?" he asked in a shaky voice, his wide, shimmering ocean blue eyes flickering on and off and trembling. He didn't want this. He wanted a heart. But not this way. What was happening anyway!? All he did was listen!

"I...love you," she whispered.

He sat in silence and awe, half gawking at what she had just said. He was just a Nobody... She... _loved_ him? Then he watched as the fragment of her heart lifted into the sky, and slowly floated over to him. He took it in his hands, before it absorbed into his body. Something washed over him. Feelings?

"I wanna...give you my heart..." were her last words before her eyes closed over. He gasped, eyes full of shock as he leaned over her, taking her into his lap and trying to fight back these new emotions that he wasn't used to. Trying to fight back tears he sniffed, "You're gonna get sick..."

He pulled her up, letting her rest against his chest, trying to let her hear his heart, "I love you, too. Take it back. Take it back. I...I don't care. Just take it back."Him. It was supposed to be him who didn't have much time left. He was supposed to...Supposed to return back to...

Nothing.

"Please..."

Flashback:

"Roxas..." Xemnas stopped Roxas on his way out of the Superior's office.

"Yes?" Roxas asked, not exactly interested.

"Just one more thing," the Superior's broad back was not turned to the younger member, "Do not grow too attached to her. She's here for a certain and specific reason."

"You don't have to worry about that," Roxas scoffed, before heading out the door.

End Flashback

"Why can't we...share...?" he almost choked. "Share it? We'd always be together that way. Nothing could tear us apart. Nothing.. I'll share with you..."

She gave him her all. He had only wish she only just shared.


End file.
